


cloth

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 7





	cloth

When you get to the door of your clinic, there’s new paint across the front. You unlock the door, flick on the lights. It only takes a couple breems of bustling around, getting ready for the day before you hear scuffling and a muted shout. “‘S open,” you call. You’re drying your hands with a cloth- you haven’t gotten around to getting a fancy dryer, not when imported woven fibers do the trick just fine- a mech is hauled inside by the scruff of his neck. You recognise them both, vaguely. “All right. You, what’s your name and what’s wrong?”


End file.
